Enter the Scavengers
by WilyMech
Summary: I expanded Shooting in the Dark. Some Mechs are never meant to be Cheerleaders and Misfire is going learn that the hard way. It is teen for bullying and violence. Scavengers: Krok, Fulcrum. Crankcase, Spinister, Misfire, and Grimlock. Hasbro owns the Transformers and I grammar abuse them. Please Review Very dark themes going here. I am going end the series few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Scavengers: I do not own them but love to abuse them.

Reason why Crankcase should never be a cheerleader.

Expanded version of Shooting in Dark

Spotlight: Present

Misfire Story

Fulcrum watches Misfire as he spoke to Grimlock when nobody is watching. Most of the mechs aboard the WAP had tendency to ignore Grimlock like he is not wanted. Misfire made sure that Grimlock knew that he was glad that the Autobot is on the ship. Spinister goes on in his mind wandering the corridors and Misfire tends to avoid him. Crankcase made sure that Misfire understand in no certain terms he has no patience or desire to be a friend. Krok just tolerates Misfire and mostly gives him a looks saying go away or shut up.

Fulcrum observes his new team with some misgivings and thought nice means in the Decepticon Army is someone going to stab in the back at later date. Today is the day to figure out what makes Misfire tick to predict his new team mate to know what you expect. Spinister in some ways easier observe hoping that he does not want to shoot for some reason that you are looking at him.

Misfire is noisy sort of fellow, Fulcrum observing the flier out of the corner of the optic. Fulcrum has two school thoughts all the chatter is attempt to misdirection on the Jet part and so it is distraction. The second is even more likely than first Misfire is what he is without pretense. Which leads to the question how Misfire was able to survive so long? Fulcrum thought to pry information of Crankcase which ended up in a 'bah' or some complaint being the mystery like the W.A.P. how can the ship still fly.

All the crew has some form of hidden hurt. Fulcrum learned from his past experience that hurt has a way to come for front in the processor. Misfire idle chatter is irritating as his hyperactivity but it is distraction from the hidden hurt the jet has. Fulcrum has to know what that is in case the purple jet attacks him so listening to Misfire might provide the clues. Currently the jet is busied himself with the Autobot Dynobot Grimlock in language lessons.

"_Such a soft spark you are Misfire." _Thought Fulcrum watching Misfire patiently coaxing Grimlock to improve his processor by expanding vocabulary.

"Miss, can you say 'Mis'" spoke Misfire stressing the 'Mis' in slow pronunciation for Grimlock.

"M…..Mis." Spoke Grimlock in perplex tone

Misfire claps his hand in sheer delight at the Dynobot attempt to say his name. Fulcrum watch the two even further in truth the crew is glad that Misfire took an interest in Grimlock it kept him out everyone's circuits. Grimlock look at Misfire in a blank expression and touch the jet hands. Then the purple jet looks around nervously as if he didn't want anyone to see his soft side. Fulcrum noted the relationship appears to be one sided and Misfire is reacting to his emotions uncomfortably.

"Miss…." Spoke Grimlock as Misfire froze and gave him startled look.

"I….I got to run." Spoke Misfire darting the corridor and down a hall to find his bunk room. "Friends hurt you the most."

Grimlock follow Misfire down the corridor where he found the Jet looking sad and lonely. Fulcrum follow the two down the corner and listen to purple jet and part of him feel guilty that he is spying on Misfire at his most vulnerable. The sense of guilt is quickly pushed aside Misfire is a Decepticon therefore a companion by no means a friend. Friendship is non-existent in a military life and company of professionals and Fulcrum determine not to allow the Scavengers enter his spark. So treating them like friendly rivals was the best solutions. Misfire is soft on Grimlock did not compute to what a Decepticon should be.

"Mis…" Spoke Grimlock concerned tone.

"Grimlock." Spoke Misfire looking at the Dynobot in a force cheerful tone. "You are so lucky that you don't know what like not to be wanted."

It was memories that haunted Misfire that he had to bury the hurt in him. Misfire thought of his creators especially Rapidshot an expert marksman how he could from a sniper is beyond him. The Golden Age was coming to an end and Rapidshot took him out to target practice. The Days were good then and the name Misfire never became his designation.

Outside of the City of Vos 4.8 Million Years ago

_A purple and silver mech a flier class like the mechling before him unlike most he has patience that is rarely seen in this frame type. Today like many orns before the purple silver seeker patiently teaches the youngling to shoot a weapon. Rapidshot smile down at the mechling who taken his spark unlike many of his generation there still kindness in his optics. The city of Vos these days seem to be more bent on beating that kindness out of the younglings. Rapidshot look at both Skywarp and Starscream as good examples and part of him mourns at the lost. The mechling has not yet earn his adult name which means most of the instructors write him off. _

_ "So when do I get my adult designation?" Began Mechling in nervous tone. _

_ "Soon." Answer Rapidshot in more resignation. "The designation is based upon the characteristics that you have displayed." The adult designation had already been given and Rapidshot felt was given out meanness and spite. In Vos failures were not tolerated and neither are gentle sparks like Shine here. "Shine, please look at me and put the weapon down." The Youngling did as he is told as he looks at the Elder mech. "Your adult designation was given out deca-cycles back it is Misfire. This is a designation is not one of kindness and respect."_

_Misfire nodded his head in sad agreement at the last statement. His creators long ago ignored his existence and this starting when he entered school and started failing target practice. Misfire watched as others in his class things were different when he was a sparkling they were friends. As time went on the friends they soon drift apart. It was the heavy competition to be part of the elite trine that meant two other fliers could be part of the team with Starscream. _

_ "Rapidshot, why do spend time with me?" Ask Misfire finally letting the curious nature get better of him. _

_ "With you Shine I don't have to pretend." Answer Rapidshot. "Most of fliers like us are gearing for a war that will not end for long time. Many of the fliers are tired of being treated like second class citizens by the ground vehicles robots. Tomorrow you will get adult frame and be ship off to the Decepticon War Academy. I want just one last memory of peace before the war breaks out."_

Present day

"Misfire…." Spoke Fulcrum looking at the Hyperactive jet.

Misfire blink at Fulcrum in mild surprise and he did not hide the hurt from the techie optics. Grimlock finally transform out of his alternate mode looks at the smaller flier part of his processor told these mechs were enemies but his spark told them were friends. Grimlock remember faintly others like him and he tried to remember what feelings he had for them. Red optics of the Dynobot sadden a bit they were important but he had neutral feelings for them. Now his new companions were different a bit weaker than his old ones but nicer and needed his protection. Misfire is hurting and some reason it bother Grimlock and the reason is lost to Dynobot.

"Yeah…yeah loser…" Spoke Misfire at Fulcrum like he normally does but the façade soon fell. "it is is like…how much you heard?"

"Everything you said to Grimlock." Spoke Fulcrum in thought realizing he is intruding on Misfire privacy.

"I mean you are new…." Spoke Misfire quickly "you get tired of me. People do especially the cool ones."

"The 'cool' ones..," Spoke Fulcrum in a derisive respone at the purple jet's assessment of him being the cool. "I am not that cool, Misfire."

"Grimlock…." Spoke Grimlock as he grabs Misfire and hugs him tight. "Mis….h..h"

"Grimlock!" Spoke Misfire squeak in protest and struggles out of the Dynobot's grasp.

"It looks like no one going leave you again." Smiled Fulcrum at the purple jet being hug by Grimlock noticing he might squeeze tighter. "You might need to take it easy Grimlock he not a Dynobot."

"Not Grimlock like." Spoke the Dynobot easing down on the tightness of the hug.

"So what are you thinking about, Misfire?" Ask Fulcrum concerned at the Jet.

"About the past." Answer Misfire craning his neck at Fulcurm.

Fulcrum felt he really intruded on Misfire personal demons. "The thing about attachments they are dangerous and allow you to have only more pain. I thought this was a regular unit in Decepticon Army. "

"So you were watching us, Pinhead." Spoke Misfire looking at Fulcrum in a grin. "Crankcase said you were asking a bunch of questions again. Is it the normal Decepticon stuff finding the weak links to exploit in the team?"

Fulcrum could see Misfire neither angry or surprise at what he is doing. It was almost expected in the ranks of the Decepticons. This group is still different from regular squads of Decepticons but there is a faint resemblance when comes to the newbies. That leave Grimlock in most unique position he is not is a newbie and a Decepticon. Fulcrum felt ill at ease having Grimlock hugging Misfire like that. Misfire for his part is to remain still and not even struggling to get out of the Dynobot's embrace.

"Misfire, you are on bridge duty…" Spoke Crankcase looking at the jet in askance and disgust. "Grimlock time to let your new toy go and he has to go watch pretty lights."

"W wat?" Ask Grimlock looking baffled at the Pilot.

"Watch the pretty lights and not touch." Spoke Crankcase as his lights his optics with idea. "If you touch the button that told not to touch, Misfire, you will become Grimlock's next squeeze toy."

"Right…Right not touch the Auto-pilot button." Nodded Misfire manages to get out Grimlock's servos.

"And the weapons buttons!" Spoke Crankcase in a glare. "Fulcrum why don't you go with Misfire to bridge and _watch_ him to make sure he does not touch any buttons. So I can get decent recharge without worrying about him sending us into Black hole."

"I would not do that." Protested Misfire looking at the Pilot faux offended look as Crankcase walks off. "Well not until after Krok told me what a black hole is."

"Crankcase! " Shouted Fulcrum in a near panic being stuck with Misfire who did not completely know what Blackhole is. "Who is going look after Grimlock!"

"Bah!" Snorted Crankcase at Fulcrum trying to get out of staying on the Bridge finally spoke. "Solution to problem is not to let Misfire near the helm of the W.A.P."

The Dynobot stomp off to his lair or former rec room of the crew to curl up in alternate mode on the pillow nest. Grimlock found the hum of the mechs around back to normal they no longer talk in hush tones anymore or scared of him. They are his to protect in Grimlock mind the symbols they wear have no more meaning than the symbol he wears. In the simple processor Grimlock decided to keep an optic sensor on Misfire he is still going painful events of the past. Sensitive one like Swoop and the fleeting memory came and went just as quickly. Grimlock transformed into his alternate mode thinking whoever, Swoop, was someone important to him. With his talon he craved the glyphs of Swoop name on the floor. Misfire, Fulcrum, Krok, Crankcase, and Spinister were all important to him now and with that thought the optics dim. Grimlock vowed to keep this group safe.

Fulcrum watches Misfire at the Navigation as he took the helm. Misfire is being unusually quiet and for some reason that bother Fulcrum.

"Mind if I ask you a question." Spoke Fulcrum

"Sure." Nodded Misfire

"Why are so determine to help Grimlock?" Ask Fulcrum looking at the larger mech

"It is wrong to keep him lesser than what he is." Answer Misfire simply. "Grimlock is one of the greatest warriors there is and yeah as an Autobot and he would spit Cons like me shred me into pieces. I don't know Fulcrum I want him to be that again a great warrior. The way he is now is just plain wrong."

Misfire listen to proximity alerts on the sensors picking up a small ship coming their way. Misfire look up the long range sensors are picking up it has a Cybertronian life reading as one. Fulcrum frown at the shuttle craft as it approaches the W.A.P.

"We better summon Krok to the bridge." Spoke Fulcrum

"You want to take the weapons console?" Mumbled the Jet

"Yeah no sense wasting ammo and you are really not a good shot." Nodded Fulcrum politely toward to Misifre. Not realizing his words caused flashback of memory.

_ The Academy_

_Memories plague Misfire it was like that when he was just mechling and his mentor Rapidshot will hug him. Many of the Jets teased and taunt him because he couldn't fight or he is too awkward with a gun. Memories as the others in his class smirk all too knowing smiles and so call friends fast disappeared. Misfire wanted to prove his sire right that he can be good fighter like Starscream's Trine. Misfire just wanted to stay away from the academy instructors and other students. _

_It was another day and another walk down the hallway to the instructor's office and another time like many times before he is worthless with a gun. Skywarp was visiting today already graduated and making the ranks in Decepticon Army. Nothing changed between since they were sparklings. Misfire noted Skywarp always been a bully and thug and picking on the techies and scientist. He was even part of Starscream's Trine but Misfire wings droop further before he had no trine to be part or call his own. _

_ "Ohhh it is him." Spoke Dreadwing in sheer disgust was enough to snap Misfire out of his reverie. _

_ Misfire merely let the insult slide off his back and ignore the other Decepticon as he continue his walk to the Instructor office. _

_ "I surprise that the Failure is still around." Spoke Skywarp in a smirk. _

_ Misfire clenches his fist as he head towards the Office and not responding to Skywarp taunt. It was mild compare to when Skywarp really lets loose. Misfire so wanted to shove his gun up Skywarp afterburners and fire it. _

_ "If he was of the Disposable class…." Spoke Triggerhappy in dark smirk. "Misfire, would had been gotten rid of. The Disposable Class Flier that what the classmates been calling him. "_

_ Misfire is the hated nick name he earned the first few orns when he started the Academy. After the nick-named was given most the other students shunned him and even former friends. Misfire found the betrayal it hurt to his spark. Misfire knock on the door of the Instructor and with defeat on his frame. In his spark he already knew what the Instructor is going to say. _

_ "Misfire…," Spoke the Instructor as he perused his file without looking up or even acknowledge the other Mech's entrance. "I see that you failed yet again at Target Practice."_

_ "I did practice sir." Protested Misfire in a rush. _

_ Instructor gave Misfire a glare. "It is like you really don't want to be Decepticon or you really that useless. " There was a pause before he spoke again. "Misfire."_

"Misfire!" Spoke Fulcrum sharply drawing the jet to the screen as Krok entered.

"We are receiving a hail from the ship." Spoke Misfire in unemotional tone drain of feeling.

"Misfire?" Spoke Krok concern tone indicating that he is worried. "Is there something a matter?"

"I am just thinking too much, sir." Answer Misfire glumly.

Krok optic ridge went up at Misfire who decides in one sentence not three that there is nothing wrong. For a Mech who does not shut up something is that means something is bothering Misfire. "Misfire, go take a day off because something is in processor and needs to work itself out. Spinister will be on the bridge with me." The Jet looks down cast as he walk off the bridge. "Fulcrum go keep an eye on him."

"You want me to talk to him?" Ask Fulcrum looking at Krok

"No sometimes we need to figure things out for ourselves." Answer Krok in a smile behind his face mask. "Misfire will let you know when he ready to talk things out."

Crankcase sighed as he heard the alert and saw that Misfire left the bridge. If anything Crankcase had left of his pride it was he was the grouchiest mech on the Weak Anthropic Principle and it was the title that intends to keep. So seeing Misfire in grouchy mood did not set the pilot right. Like Fulcrum he was at odds not wanting to like his crewmates and it was much easier that way when someone stabs you in the back. At least those are the reason why Crankcase decided to check on Misfire. It wouldn't do to say if you actually care about someone. All ofthe Scavengers, Misfire did not belong in the Decepticon cause. It was debatable if Misfire remained a neutral would be safer. At one point in Krok's career he became disillusioned by the Decepticon cause that is when he took Misfire in.

"Heya Kid." Spoke Crankcase looking at Misfire sitting on the crate.

Misfire nearly jumped out of his framed and gave a startle yelp.

"Don't do that!" Squeek Misfire in a near panic.

"Hey I tried being nice and this is what I get." Snapped Crankcase looking at Misfire and then glares at him. "All right Misfire you been not your annoying hyper active self and what is biting you?"

"Why do you care?" Ask Misfire looking at Crankcase weird.

"I like to know my Chaos in advance." Snorted Crankcase as he fold his servos.

"Crankcase, are you feeling okay?" Ask Misfire nervously. "I mean are you sick or something?"

"Bah!" Snorted Crankcase looks Misfire mild disgust. "I am trying to cheer you up. You are looking at me if I grew another head. Quit it!"

"I am just thinking about my career as a Decepticon warrior." Spoke Misfire in a depressed mood.

"That sucks slag!" Snorted Crankcase in mild disgust. "I mean your military career is enough to make the most cheerful and disgusting happy mech more to where I can relate too."

"Are you trying to cheer me up?" Ask Misfire perplex

"Uh right!" Spoke Crankcase in a shrug. "The W.A.P. can have room for one normal mech and one craze mech who is always talk and spread cheerfulness. I mean who can mix Energon like no body business. Who can make this swill taste half way decent Anyhow we better get ready if we have to fight."


	2. Chapter 2

Crankcase Viewpoints

Life is a major league drag on the systems in general. Crankcase said this many times his various team mates over the Vorns and tried to educate them at this point. Krok is with Spinister his face is still tender despite the fact it was improvement on the ugly mug before. Misfire is playing with the Decepticon chomping robot named Grimlock who happen to be mostly brain dead. Although he puzzled if Grimlock or Misfire was brain dead either way it was mindless prattle to avoid. That left Fulcrum something about the Techie he did not trust. Yeah he is a K-Class but who goes end of the Universe and back again for someone convicted of Cowardice. Crankcase made his way to Bridge but he notice how Fulcrum been watching them.

"So how is the W.A.P. , today?" Ask Fulcrum trying to be friendly.

"It better than average, but who knows how long that last." Answer Crankcase in a snort. "I thought you were helping Misfire watch Grimlock."

"I thought to get to know my new team better." Smiled Fulcrum

"Well don't." Snarl Crankcase in annoyance. "Yeah the last time someone tried to be my friend he piped in some dancing bears and ponies that are not even colored right. "

"What?" Ask Fulcrum

"These weird creatures were singing how to be uhhhh friends." Spoke Crankcase in shudder of sheer horror. "It was so disgustingly cute."

"It sounds worse than the torture wheel." Spoke Fulcrum in a faint smile

"Anyway let's change the subject." Spoke Crankcase quickly. "It is going be awhile before we reach Cybertron. The recently your repairs made the W.A.P. fly better and has more power."

"Thank you." Spoke Fulcrum pleased about his work.

"Yeah yeah…" Snorted Crankcase in a gruff tone. "an another day on the flying death trap where the wings and engine with some miracle doesn't fall apart."

"Are you saying going to die before reaching Cybertron." Spoke Fulcrum in shock how dour this bot's outlook is.

"Most likely or I could let Misfire explore a Blackhole." Spoke Crankcase

"That would be unnerving," Spoke Fulcrum

"By whatever viewpoints you have on the divine don't let him near anything vital." Spoke Crankcase in a growl

Fulcrum frowns a bit as he well aware that Spinister still is treating Krok face. Misfire is determine to get Grimlock to speak even though his was known for "Grimlock Smash!" All his thoughts came screeching holt when Misfire cheerfully grins.

"What is it, Misfire?" Spoke Crankcase in a groan. Which Fulcrum learn there is a good probability that Misfire might have destroyed something vital.

"Grimlock did something great!" Spoke Misfire looking at the two with wide optics. "Really great!"

"He spoke a complete sentence." Spoke Crankcase in a growl

"No he wrote "Swoop." Answer Misfire in excited.

"He graffitiedmy ship." Snarled Krok coming on the bridge with Spinister following him urging to go back on the berth to no avail.

"Yeah he wrote "Swoop" with his claw." Spoke Misfire in a clap of hands with sheer delight.

"He graffitied my ship." Repeated Krok in sheer disbelief

"Uh what is a Swoop?" Ask Fulcrum

Misfire paused and gave Fulcrum a searching looking. "I believe it was one of Grimsy team mates, Pinhead. A Dynobot."

"Swoop is a Dynobot one of the ugliest alternate modes ever." Spoke Spinister in a sigh. Realizing that Krok is way to wound up seeing Swoop name written in Grimlock's new lair. "Not easy Autobot to shoot at but I did."

"For an ugly Alternate mode but he could fly." Spoke Misfire in a grin.

Fulcrum realize he is no closer to who is Swoop is other than old team mate of Grimlock. "If you give the team of Dynobots images I may have a way preventing Grimlock writing anymore names on the deck plates."

"Yeah one slight problem none of us have images of the Dynobots." Snorted Crankcase in a glare. "I am picking up weak signal amidst the wreckage."

Spinister look at the new small robot in perplex it is an Autobot by using the debris he is was making make shift repairs. As Crankcase watchful optics folded servos and glare as the surgeon work. Spinister is unfazed by Crankcase grouchiness and found the sullen silence much more relaxing than Misfire constant chatter.

"I suppose Misfire is going adopt another Autobot." Snorted Crankcase

"He is an archivist." Spoke Spinister looking at the projector.

The blue Optics came online as Spinister using laser welder on the small robot. "What?"

"Do not move small archivist." Spoke Spinister still welding his arm together

"Decepticons." Spoke Rewind looking at Crankcase leaning against the door

"We could leave you with Grimlock." Spoke the Crankcase in a huff

"No we could not." Spoke Spinister looking up glaring at his companion

Crankcase took Rewind on tour of the ship where the archivist is allowed to go unsupervised. Crankcase gave dark grimace as they reach the corridor where Misfire and Grimlock are having language lessons. Grimlock turn his head towards the pair and look at Rewind puzzled trying to place his scent. Crankcase is in a slight frown seeing that Grimlock is robot mode instead of his alternate mode that he prefers.

"Wow a new Autobot so Krok is going let us keep him?" Smiled the Purple jet ran to examine Rewind.

"Bah! No! Autobots are not pets!" Spoke Crankcase in a glare.

Rewind in shock at that statement never for once he heard of a Decepticons defending his rights as sentient being. Misfire the jet his wings droop lower at the pronouncement in a disappointment. Grimlock put his hand on Misfire's servo as if to reassure and comfort the jet which is even more shocking.

"This is Rewind." Spoke Crankcase glaring balefully at the two crewmembers.

"Uh hi." Spoke Rewind watching Grimlock carefully. "Crankcase what is wrong with Grimlock?"

"No clue." Answer the Decepticon in gruff tone. "We found him in a stasis pod and he is like this when he awoke."

"I had been improving his speech patterns." Spoke Misfire cheerfully. "Ah he did his best against the D.J.D. before they went looking for Overlord."

Rewind optics darkens a bit at the mention of Overlord. "I guess you better leave this sector unless you want to deal with D.J.D. again. Overlord was on the Lost Light."

Crankcase merely nodded as he headed towards the bridge. "Rewind can you show images of the Dynobots to Grimlock?"

Crankcase did not seem to mind Rewind that much he came with good scrap and parts for the W.A.P. nor he didn't mind leaving him with Grimlock and Misfire. Krok seem more than please to have someone to talk to about War History. Crankcase in his cerebro and spark something is off somewhere and it did not feel right. Logic and reason stated that it was the Autobots aboard the W.A.P. but his instincts said no. _When was being a coward punishable offense that would make the D.J.D. come after you? _Crankcase stop for moment he knew many cowards unless there something more to it. Crankcase grumbled to himself and that he needs to keep an optic sensor on Fulcrum.

Krok look at his newest guest/prisoner a data plug name Rewind with amusement as Crankcase is piloting the W.A.P. then spoke "I am sure you have questions?"

"Yes…," Answer Rewind the flicker a moment. "Why do you call your ship the W.A.P.?"

"The whole name is _Weak Anthropic Principle_." Answer Krok in amused tone. "I have no idea what possessed the engineers to name a ship that."

Crankcase look at Krok in askance then spoke "You mean this pile of Space debris has always named the _Weak Anthropic Principle_? What kind name is that?!"

"It is theory on Time and Space of the Universe." Answer Rewind in a shrug. "It is what Perceptor said once. " Krok and Crankcase both exchange a look of confusion. "So what planning to do with Grimlock?"

"Eh return him to the Autobots." Answer Krok gladly. "I think the only one will miss him will be Misfire."

"Misfire as in Misfire from Skids' stories?" Ask Rewind in shock. "I heard horror stories about Misfire, I mean he looks not that monstrous and evil."

"I don't know who Skids is?" Spoke Krok evenly. "There is only one Misfire in the Decepticon Army and he ain't evil."

"Unless you counting Misfire's aim with a weapon and the need to talk, incessantly." Spoke Crankcase in more of grousing tone. "The fact we have Dynobot in our hull."

Rewind look at the ship bridge things are not adding up. Krok and Crankcase seem to call the W.A.P. junk ship, but the ship is quite advance. Fulcrum even muttered is like there are two ships here rolled into one. Crankcase watch him out of the corner of his undamaged optic the red visor nodded in agreement but gesture to be quiet about it.

Author Note:

Weak Anthropic Principal is theory base space/time continuum. The ship has dark secret and why does a regular ship needs inner Energon. Why are the motley crew of the Decepticons are on it. All will be answered

Yeah writing Fulcrum as a bad guy so beware.


	3. Spinister's Day

Spinister watch things out of corner optics staring off into space with constant half-formed thoughts. The mystery in Spinister's life is best kept to himself. A lot of things Spinister found were best kept to himself. Spinister finally came to analysis is that he like the crew of the Weak Anthropic Principle. People say that Decepticons are sparkless machines who just enjoy the thrill of killing for the most part these observations are true. Krok is unlike any commander that Spinister ever had for him he would attempt miracles of keeping the crew healthy. Spinister first noted something in Rewind is off somehow and he had no doubt Overlord did something to little mech. Krok needed something to distract his mind of fighting until healthy and the little data cartridge seems to be well suited for this task.

Crankcase may wise not to trust Fulcrum fully and this Spinister regard as source of stress for his commander. The emotional situation on board the W.A.P. , had become different and Spinister it is not Rewind or Grimlock fault. Crankcase wants Misfire to be distracted and suited Spinister just fine and kept his patient calm.

"Nothing more I can do now." Spoke Spinister looking at Rewind softer red optics

"Not much in ways of spare parts." Spoke Rewind in a nod. Rewind learn that medic is not much for words and melancholy than Ratchet. "I am not quite sure why you repaired me, you are Decepticon and I am an Autobot."

"I need your help." Spoke Spinister looking at the small Autobot.

"At which I don't understand." Spoke Rewind perplex

"Words are hard for me." Spoke Spinister softly looking Rewind. "People I care about. " Looking at Rewind hoping he would understand. Taking a datapad from a shelf and typed on it. Gave it to Rewind to read what is going on Spinister processor. "Words are hard but need to express."

Rewind took the Datapad from Spinister and read it.

_Krok is leader needs to rest he likes History. You are an Autobot archivist Rewind. Something is not right with you Overlord did things to you that is not right. Stay away from Fulcrum and stick close to Misfire. Fulcrum is new not trusted. Grimlock is other Autobot and he needs medical help beyond what we can provide here. Keep your optic sensors open and audio in check._

_Spinister_

Rewind even noted Spinister words were even disjointed on padd in slight depress thought. "So this is the crew on the ship." Spinister nodded. "I believe Crankcase is also on the rooster." Spinister merely nodding again at that statement as Rewind handed the padd back to the medic. "Grimlock is here."

"Correct." Spoke Spinister

"What is wrong with Grimlock?" Ask Rewind puzzled

"You will see." Answer Spinister evenly. "All crew need medical help must triage."

"Words are really hard for you." Spoke Rewind looking at the medic. "Why?"

"Words come too slowly processor has to slow down." Answer Spinister flustered.

Spinister went to check on Misfire and Grimlock. The Rotary often envied Misfire for his ability to speak and talk. Grimlock optics lit up at his approach and Spinister wondered if the Dynobot has the feeling for the W.A.P. 's crew. The fact Grimlock has been watching all members of the crew to get the nuances of behavior seems to trouble Crankcase less than does when Fulcrum does it. Crankcase is correct though Misfire been depressed lately which means less chatty and hyper activity. Spinister wondered why Crankcase cared enough to speak to him about it.

Spinister admitted that Rewind will keep Krok distracted and calm so his face can heal. This would give him time check up on Misfire and also Krok need the calm more. Misfire if Crankcase calls him 'Organized Chaos' which is accurate even the purple jet not stupid or careless as he seems. Just hyper and short attention span which makes somewhat noisy in Spinister's book and he need to help out Misfire see what is bothering him. Misfire is soft spark adopting those who are misfits and alone. He will adopt Rewind without a doubt and Misfire needs to feel useful.

"Grimlock, where is Misfire?" Ask Spinister

"Not know." Answer the Dynobot. "Something wrong."

"Words are becoming easier?" Ask Spinister looking at Grimlock in Tyranosaurus mode.

"Some." Admitted Grimlock. "Misfire hurt why?"

Spinister cock his helm to the Dynobot and gave him thoughtful look. "I don't know."

"Me no like." Spoke Grimlock looking at the Rotary.

Misfire came in with a huge grin carrying a spheroid metallic shape. Pressed a button it showed a holo image of Swoop. Grimlock optics went wide with appreciation.

"You see Swoop." Smiled Misfire in bright red optics denoting his excitement. "Here this button shows Slag he likes melting things into well slag. "

"Rewind got the data for the Dynobots?" Spoke Spinister

"Yeah…." Spoke Misfire so focus on the Grimlock expression.

Spinister merely nodded and off he went to his med bay. It was good to see both Misfire and Grimlock so happy but also saddening that the same time. Crankcaase stood by the door and frown as Spinister walk into the makeshift med station.

"I suppose Fulcrum gave him Holo emitter." Snarled Crankcase

"Misfire is soft spark." Spoke Spinister in a monotone.

"Krok is being too drugged to protect Misfire." Spoke Crankcase in a dark tone. "The Purple flying menace with a gun grew on me like fungus. I don't want him hurt by anyone. "

Spinister learn that the more grouchy Crank is, it mean the more he actually likes someone it was not logical but most beings on this ship disregarded logic. Spinister stared at his hands in marvel the doctor circuitry were refined and specialized in truth engineering feat is a marvel. Very few surgeons can do surgery on something so complicated.

"Spinister , your right about Misfire being soft spark." Spoke Crankcase

"Change him?" Ask Spinister in curious look.

"Nah." Spoke Crankcase dismissive tone. "In all honesty if Decepticons or the Autobots were more caring about others maybe Cybertron will be a better place."

"It does not matter." Spoke Spinister more definitely. "Krok needs to relax and not worry so face can heal. "

"Misfire will be hurt." Protested Crankcase

"Unfortunate." Responded Spinister coolly. "Misfire soft spark it hurts him. We are a group and look after each other. Krok needs tending. Face is still hurt."

Rewind listened to both Decepticons. Spinister cares about his patients and crewmates that makes him a good medic. Words hurt according to Spinister and the complex thoughts patterns seldom ever fit in the verbatim. Spinister call Misfire a 'Soft Spark' it meant behavior caring about each other. Spinister cares about his crewmates. So all the words Crankcase used he cares about his crewmates for Rewind it is bittersweet truth. Did anyone on Lost Light cared about each other and that made the Energon in Rewind go cold.

"You are thinking." Spoke Spinister noting it.

"Spinister." Spoke Rewind

"Yes." Said the Medic

"Do you wish you are Soft Spark?" ask Rewind being bravely

Spinister look at Rewind lost in thought. "More than I am now. I hurt many."


	4. Rewind Prospective

Rewinds Revelations

Krok as Spinister said is a war history archivist. The Decepticons cause when it is created Krok believed in it. Rewind began to have doubts about many things he was led to believe. Misfire talked and his alternate mode would number one chatter box kind of reminded Rewind of Bluestreak with no sense of aim. It was from Misfire he learned about Chromedome. The Jet tried to cover it up. Spinister said that Overlord did some things to him and the impression the surgeon implied it was not within in his skill set.

"I babbled too much." Spoke Misfire wings are still drooping.

"No it was an accident." Spoke Rewind finding odd to reassure a Decepticon. "What happen to Krok?"

"The D.J.D. happened." Answer Misfire softly remembering back. "When we found Grimsy he was practically braindead not much happening in the processor. None of us were very strong at fighting so we figure Grimsy could help us out. In the end the D.J.D. found energy signature of Overlord and decided that they have bigger priorities than us. "

"That is still not telling what happen to Krok." Noted Rewind in an even tone.

"In the battle I tried to help Krok out with Vos." Spoke Misfire in a grin. "I was trying to shoot at Vos. Vos put his face on Krok and ruined it. "

"Misfire according to the records has worst aim than Swerve." Thought Rewind in retrospective. "The Decepticon Justice Department named themselves out of cities that Megatron conquered or became allied with in beginning the war." Then spoke. "So the D.J.D. uh is after the Lost Light?"

"I guess." Answer Misfire in a shrug of indifference. "I never really thought about it. They said the D.J.D. was after Overlord so if he happened to be aboard the Lost Light it would be logical conclusion. We were just grateful for the D.J.D. for leaving us on Clemency. As a result we are on the list."

` Rewind ponders what Misfire said. It still burn Rewind that the Decepticons did not care about Lost Light but why should they care about his former ship since they never knew existed. It hard to be really upset by the Scavengers and the actions on Clemency it really had nothing to do with Lost Light. It was the fact the Overlord life sign or signal save their collective lives.

"Misfire feeling better." Spoke Grimlock looking at the diminutive Autobot. "Rewind, okay?"

"No." Spoke Rewind looking afraid of the giant robot. "You are in robot mode."

"Robot mode work better." Spoke Grimlock in a nod. "Other mode preferred."

"Do you miss the Autobots?" Ask Rewind curiously.

"Miss some. Miss not." Spoke Grimlock kneeling down to the data plug. "Scavengers made Grimlock better."

"Well I guess there place you want off." Spoke Krok looking at the two Autobots in a weary look. "Let me know."

"Me not go, Krok." Spoke Grimlock in a firm tone.

"This is the W.A.P. and it Decepticon class ship." Spoke Krok looking at Rewind for support. "It is a not a neutral ship or an Autobot ship, but a Decepticon ship. At least I keep telling my crew not to adopt stray Autobots."

Rewind merely nodded at Krok and look at him in his blue eyes. "Spinister does not want you to worry but to heal."

"I know." Nodded Krok in a slight irritated tone at the W.A.P.'s medic's action. "This team of mine are not really proper Decepticons."

Rewind although that may be true but it wiser to say nothing on the Scavengers uh Decepticon-hood. "Misfire hinted all you guys on the List."

"Scrap." Spoke Krok in mild disgust. "Asking for clemency from the Autobots might be better."

Rewind watches Krok head to the bridge of the part of him felt pang of empathy for the Decepticon captain of the W.A.P. They were criminals by Decepticon and Autobots standards and in truth Grimlock and himself were treated in bizarre fashion of being honored guests. Rewind reflects on the Autobots about these Decepticons are scraping by and the offered aid to their enemies without asking anything in return. Rewind felt inkling of shame with the knowledge that what the treatment will be for them. Rewind wonder would the Autobots do the same thing as these Decepticons if the roles are reversed. Rewind knew what the Answer is already.

"Bah, don't worry about us." Spoke Crankcase looking at Rewind.

"It is not fair." Spoke Rewind back vehemently.

"Never was." Spoke Crankcase in a cold glare. "Most of just did what had to do survive. That is not really crime. You are surviving with the damage and feel diminished somehow."

"I can record but not access." Spoke Rewind looking at Crankcase

"I can think with a headache." Spoke Crankcase pointing to his head. "Adjust and make do."

"Then why do have me here?" Ask Rewind

Crankcase looks at the small bot in mild disgust. "I know we are not most sympathetic group but we need an outside person to pinpoint what is going on."

"Troubleshoot." Spoke Rewind

"Grimlock needs to be reminded that he is an Autobot." Spoke Crankcase in a snort.

Rewind listens to Krok's history of War and it was fascinating. Spinister gave him Rewind a Datapadd to record and archive it all. Spinister simply it was function and it was important and Rewind learn that that the Decepticon way of caring. Misfire loved to talk and having someone talk to was nice. More than anything Misfire love stories would listen raptly to Rewind as he told the tales from the Golden Age. Rewind wonders how much of what Misfire said was true. Grimlock never stray too far from the purple jet at times. Then last member of study is Fulcrum and he is K-class but highly secretive and very intelligent. Fulcrum is newest member of the W.A.P. and tends to gives tolerant smiles to Misfire and wary glance to Grimlock.

_"Misfire is soft spark." _Thought Rewind watches the Decepticon in a faint smile.

"You are thinking again Rewind." Spoke the purple Jet in a slight shrug.


	5. Inner Natures

Grimlock's Ire

It was a routine mission in salvage the crew and guest divided into teams to find supplies for the W.A.P. , and for Grimlock he was grateful to be assigned with Misfire, Fulcrum, and finally Rewind. Misfire flies in alternate mode creating sweep of viable metal and junk then relay to Fulcrum and Rewind. Grimlock consider his team to be delicate and fragile of course need protecting. Fulcrum is unassuming and Misfire did not think too much as a threat so he spotted a shuttle. Not so pristine shape but certainly flyable and space worthy.

"Not bad for junk planet." Spoke Fulcrum coolly.

"It is good to have these supplies for W.A.P. the med bay could use it." Smiled Misfire looking at the haul of parts at the two Autobots. "Krok will be pleased."

Fulcrum merely watches Misfire as he edge towards his prize. The jet may be not paying attention but Grimlock watches Fulcrum as he maneuvered to shuttle. "It has been fun, Misfire. I don't think I want to let you head back to Krok and the others. "

Misfire canted his head towards the K-Class techie and the spoke. "Betrayal, Decepticon way."

"When has it not been about that?" Spoke Fulcrum in a sneer. "Enjoy what is left of your life."

Misfire was not quick at times and he can be addleplated fool but when things came together Grimlock toy was a bomb. Two things came to mind he had one he took the bomb away from Grimlock. "Guys ummm hide or something take cover."

"What about you?" Ask Rewind for first time

"Yeah what about me…." Spoke Misfire lifting off flying high in the atmosphere and toss the bomb as far as away as he could.

Grimlock watch his red optics blazing and he growled a feral rage. The jet fell out of the sky caught in the blast. Fulcrum got away. Grimlock transformed in to Robot mode and used his fist to smash a rock. Rewind just watched in horror. Crankcase and Spinister were correct Fulcrum did betray the Scavengers for what that is unknown. Grimlock knew the purple jet was caught in a blast.

"A Hero." Snorted Grimlock

"We could find him." Spoke Rewind wary of the Dynobot.

"For what?" Ask Grimlock looking data cartridge coolly. "Spinister can't fix him."

"He could be alive?" Spoke Rewind frustrated

"Scavengers scavenge….Misfire is no different." Nod Grimlock

"He could die." Spoke Rewind nearly spark broken

"Soft spark." Snorted Grimlock. "The others take Misfire parts."

Rewind look at horror at Grimlock and in disgust. "He knew this."

Grimlock knew that Rewind never would understand the way of predators. Allowing Misfire to die would mean to keep his body from being eaten. Misfire lived by the rules and he will die by the same rules. Grimlock a part of him became a soft spark and wish Misfire somehow got away and survived instead of living like an animal. Rewind will never learn this. Grimlock hoped Rewind never learn this. Fulcrum was correct the Energon is strong here so essence they can survive.

Rewind told the others what had happen. Grimlock watch both Spinister and Crankcase there are strange emotion one of both envy and relief in their optics. Grimlock look at the ship in apprehensive for the first time.

"You could leave you know that." Spoke Crankcase more weary than grouchy.

"Ship would not allow." Spoke Spinister looking at the W.A.P. in a tremor of fear. "Misfire job is important ship is not happy."

Krok look at the two Decepticons there was no emotion. "We will find another."

"What about us, sir?" Spoke Rewind

Krok look at the two Autobots then at Spinister and Crankcase. "We are not a luxury ship for prisoner."

"We?" Repeated Grimlock

Silvery faced figure in black robes appeared next to Krok. With silvery hand is strokes Krok's face in gentle almost loving way. "I collected these Decepticons to be my pets." Her voice is almost hypnotic as it spoke volumes of energy. "I gave them my Innermost Energon and proceeded to own them. Perhaps I gave Misfire to much freedom."

"Weak Anthropic Principal." Spoke Rewind in growing horror.

"My sweet Decepticons." Smiled the visage as focus the gaze on Spinister and Crankcase. "You two desire the freedom from me. Misfire lives."

"Does he want to return?" Whisper Crankcase

W.A.P. leaves Krok for Crankcase merely looks at him in half amused expression. "There is no leaving me, Crankcase. Misfire simply will not allow exist further."

"To be free is forget everything." Smiled Krok at the W.A.P.

"Memories are precious…." Spoke W.A.P. looking at Rewind. Allowing her hand go through the Rewind processor. "Rewind. Piece of the spark you gave to Chromedome still yearns for him. Now you remember Rewind. Memories are who make the people and forged them to be. "

"The replacement will be?" Ask Crankcase nervous.

"Fulcrum." Answer W.A.P.

Krok merely smiled at the two Autobots. "My mistress long ago made me hers. I drank her Energon from the one surrounds the spark when my own was fading. Like Spinister and Crankcase who merely serve her and I am her partner. Misfire will live but he will cease being Misfire."

"Yes…." Nodded Rewind grim look in his optics.

Grimlock look at W.A.P. this thing turn Mechs in to animals and drones. Krok serves it willingly and the other two are trap. It does not need a prison cell because the ship is one nor does need to have freewill.

"These mechs are already dead." Spoke W.A.P.

"What how?" Ask Rewind

"Crankcase would had been deactivated on Nebulos." Spoke W.A.P. "Spinister was died at Gorlam Pass and Misfire his own commander deactivated him for being incompetent.


	6. Misfire Fate: Seperation

Pain ripped through Misfire as bomb blast tear at his sensitive wings. Fulcrum betrayed them and he is finally free of the W.A.P. it was relief as the blackness consume his processors. Primus he waited for this day Misfire admitted he was scared for all the sins he committed. The scent of medical bay alert Misfire he is not dead and he felt the pain of separation from the W.A.P., the bond is fading.

"I don't know how it is possible the C.N.A. confirms it is Misfire." Spoke Ratchet annoyed tone

"He had been reported deactivated long time ago." Spoke Rodimus really indifferent to semi-conscious mech on the medical berth. "How did he survive?"

Ratchet merely look at Rodimus but realized that is not important question what is strange energy in Misfire is. Even though the energy is fading from Misfire it sent the mech to state of withdrawal state. Misfire also had different types of inner Energon which also abnormal and some type of Energon that Ratchet never seen before.

"It is not simple repair job, Rodimus…" Snorted Ratchet in grumpy tone. "Whatever happened to Misfire it affected on the Nanite level and fact the abnormalities in him?"

"He has the energy signature." Spoke Rodimus baffled by it.

"Primus sake Rodimus, use your optics!" Spoke Ratchet harshly. "I don't think Misfire was exactly willing with the energy signature of the missing Metro-titan ship! All I can I say is the link is fading and honestly I do not know his mental condition will be!"

"Well I will have Rung help him." Spoke Rodimus leaving the med-bay . "Even Chromedome…."

"C-c-chromedome?" repeated Misfire looking at the two bots in great deal of pain. "R-r-rewiwnd in danger."

"Rewind…." Spoke Rodimus surprised as he walks over to the med-berth. "Is this the W.A.P. doing?"

"No…." Spoke Misfire as he slipped into stasis

"The exertion drains him…." Spoke Ratchet looking at the scans "his energy signature is not that stable but it might do more harm to Chromedome if he does mnemo-surgery."

"I want him isolated from the crew, Ratchet." Spoke Rodimus firmly. "Misfire may be harmless but the circumstances are not. Not what Tyrest said about the W.A.P. How it showed the truth about things."

Misfire head

_ Misfire never heard of Cybertronians dreaming before or he never had a dream before is better description. The pain of betrayal still fresh in Misfire's spark from Fulcrum as recoiled from the memory. Misfire watch as Skywarp and Thundercracker begin to lead a raid on fuel depot just outside of Kaon or some city like that. Misfire look like he is riding his own body trap in it._

_ "Not a dream Misfire but a memory." Spoke W.A.P. _

_ "You heard them speaking…" Spoke Misfire as the group making preparations for the raid._

_ "The Autobots, yes." Responded the W.A.P. "This is memory and we just the ghost to events unfolding. I hear what the Autobots said because you hear them. Your sensors are mine for now and what you know is also mine."_

_ Misfire knew he was lucky to get that much from the W.A.P. he looks at the leaders of the expedition for this raid. It is a memory as the being relived again. Misfire watches the leaders he did not know the other presence in his mind. _

Chromedome watches the purple jet interacting with strange figure he never met or heard of it during his days at the New Institute. Nor he was prepared for it either. The two seem content with things Misfire knew who it was and acted almost afraid of it. The Autobots were in question are Ratchet and Rodimus. Misfire heard what the alien said and began to prepare his weapon in response to prompt of the memory. Chromedome sensed Misfire is giving him a warning to be more careful what is said.

_ Skywarp came up to Misfire and roughly pushed him there is a cold manic look in the red optics. "So this is a chance you make good Failure."_

_ Misfire optics narrowed in hatred towards the Black seeker. "Yeah no escaping me from here is there Warpy." _

_ Skywarp punched him hard in the face. "You are neither my trine leader nor my superior if I ever caught making of my name I will make last seconds of your miserable existent the most painful."_

Misfire jolted into wakefulness and this time he was in the brig and saw Chromedome sitting there. Misfire weakly turn away from Chromedome to resist.

"Memories are funny." Spoke Misfire not looking at the Mnemo-surgeon.

"They are…" nodded Chromedome

"Grimsy wants to remember." Spoke Misfire continued not hearing Chromedome. "I have mine stolen."

"I am not stealing your memories." Spoke Chromedome in protest

"You are not but some else is." Spoke Misfire

Ratchet watch the Misfire from the monitors the nanites are dying in his body and with his own are not replacing the rate the alien ones are going. Grimlock and Rewind but Misfire is trying to tell them even now they are fading from his memory. Ratchet did not know if Misfire can survive the transition back to being a normal Cybertronian physically. Misfire did not have the energy to bother by Chromedome presence.

"Is it worth it Rodimus…going after the W.A.P. now?" Ask Ratchet

"A ship that cans transverse Universes is an Energon mine." Spoke Brainstorm in glee.

"It enslaved bunch of Decepticons!" Spoke Perceptor looking aghast.

"Details, details…." Snorted Brainstorm

"The nanites are disappearing from the Energon stream in Misfire." Spoke Perceptor

"I know that." Spoke Ratchet wispily. "Why?"

"The environment in the W.A.P. is temporal pocket in another dimension…" Spoke Brainstorm in a grin. "The Energon we have our bodies would not be able to sustain ourselves in there without the nanites."

"Memory is going in him." Spoke Ratchet harshly.

"Then the Nanites must have some of W.A.P. innermost Energon." Spoke Perceptor. "Our Innermost energon is low grade fuel of the W.A.P. So it cannot sustain itself. Nor it understands Cybertronian life forms completely. "

"Misfire must been able to refine somehow." Spoke Ratchet looking the Decepticon shivering in the Brig.

"A science experiment by the W.A.P. " Spoke Perceptor. "That is what Misfire is?"

"Does he know?" Ask Brainstorm impressed by what the W.A.P. did.

"He knows." Answer Rung sadly. "Misfire knows. The memories belong to W.A.P. are going not Misfire's…the ship used his body to live through this Universe."

Fortress Maximus is disgusted he hated the fact that Misfire is science experiment as he listen to others discuss a living being like he was an object. It reminded him of all things Overlord and Fortress Maximus his treatment by that monster. Misfire probably needed to refuel and he paused for a moment. Fortress Maximus made his way to a dispenser got two cubes then entered brig.

"Get out!" Spoke Fortress Maximus his optics shown irritation.

"I am not done." Spoke Chromedome seething

"You are done for the day." Spoke Fortress Maximus in a glare. "Misfire…." Putting the Energon on the chair that Chromedome vacated just now. Misfire still curled in fetal position and he too weak to consume the Energon on his own. Fortress Maximus cradle the Decepticon flier with one arm pick up the Energon slowly pour it into Misfire mouth. "Easy there if drink to fast it will make you sick your tank is empty."

"The Energon taste good…." Spoke Misfire weakly. "Ratchet, angry….."

Fortress Maximus merely said nothing knowing that probably Misfire does not need encouragement to talk. It took longer than Fortress Maximus expected for Misfire consume the two Energon cubes. Shivering lessened and Misfire drifted back into recharge. Picking up the recharging Decepticon and Fortress Maximus carried him back to Med bay with the other Autobots in tow.

"What are you doing?" Spoke Ratchet in a growl.

"Your job, Doctor." Answered Fortress Maximus as he deposited Misfire on a Medical berth despite Ratchet's ire as he tends to the prisoner. "Misfire needs to be here not the brig."

"Ratchet he is right." Spoke Rung in amused tone.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ask Ratchet in growing fury at the bigger Autobot. Largely ignored Rung statement.

"When was last time Misfire consumed Energon?" Spoke Fortress Maximus bluntly

Ratchet look at the recharging Decepticon he repaired the flier and did not give him any Energon. It was a basic thing and Ratchet look in shock he allowed emotions get in a way of treating a patient.

Author Note:

Next chapter will have more of the W.A.P. in it. If you must know I got inspiration from Andromeda but I put more of a twist to it.


	7. Krok's Crew

Krok's Crew

W.A.P. it was routine for the Decepticons and except for the Autobots which basically meant where Scavengers' scavenge for parts and inner Energon. It left both in the rare instance that Grimlock and Rewind puzzled to why. Rewind was given a room that once belonged to Misfire at one time but he admittedly surprise former occupant kept journals. Rewind picks up one of the datapadd and read what Misfire wrote it was strange to read something that belongs to Decepticon. Rewind felt a bit a guilty invading Misfire privacy and his thought and part of him relishes the idea to know innermost thoughts and feelings. Rewind attribute these thoughts to the fact Misfire is a Decepticon and he himself is an archivist.

Krok is on the bridge of the W.A.P. he watches both Spinister and Crankcase work the ships navigation. Grimlock was in the hull simply because the crew quarters were not big enough. Rewind was placed in an empty quarters which acts both as living area and brig. Krok's crew more focus on keeping the ship running

"Here ya go." Spoke Crankcase clearly annoyed given Rewind Energon.

"Whose quarters are these?" Ask Rewind

"It where we store junk that is not useful." Snapped Crankcase clearly annoyed.

Rewind ignored the slight. "There are journals in here belonging to Misfire."

"Why would we keep junk from a sorry excuse of a Decepticon?" Ask Crankcase clearly appalled at the notion. "It is useless junk! Just like you so it is fitting that you stay in here."

Rewind optics wavered for an instant but struck him in a harsh blow. Misfire been living here a long time and kept journals to only to be forgotten by his former crewmates it angered Rewind.

"Now the Autobot is going cry for what?!" Snarled Crankcase coldly

"Something I hope you never understand Crankcase." Spoke Rewind unemotional. "Misfire for all his faults he was never useless!"

"Why do you even care about Misfire?" Spoke Crankcase deeply puzzled.

"He lived here." Spoke Rewind in grief.

"Misfire was never part of this crew." Spoke Crankcase in a glare. "Drink your Energon!"

Scavengers moved Rewind to the Hull to help out Grimlock couple cycles later. Rewind found the Dynobot in his alternate mode giving a curious look. Spinister appear with solvent and bucket of fluid to clean the Dynobot which the quiet mech expected Rewind to do the job. Grimlock waited for Spinister to leave and just gave a yawn.

"Grimlock miss Misfire." Spoke the Tyrannosaurus

"They don't remember him being here." Spoke Rewind

Grimlock look at the small Autobot in complete shock there was deep rumble in his chest but said nothing.

Krok look at Crankcase and his list of complaints starting with the nonsense of the Autobot having his logics rewired into crazy.

"That Autobot had flipped his friggin logic circuits!" Snarled Crankcase in loudly as storming into the bridge of the W.A.P as Krok sat in the chair. "I knew Grimlock is brain dead and if that Autobot thinks that lousy jet with no aim ever lived on the ship!"

Spinister eyes his fellow Decepticon with suspicion. "'Jet with no aim' oh Misfire."

"You met him?" Ask Crankcase sitting next to him.

"I heard horror stories about his shooting." Spoke Spinister calmly. "I located another junk planet."

"How are our guests these days?" Ask Krok evenly.

"Good I suppose Grimlock looks at me funny." Spoke Spinister in hopeful tone.

"They are hostages and you can't shoot them." Spoke Krok. Spinister rotary droop even lower at that statement.

"What about the crazy one?" Ask Crankcase coldly.

"Two reasons Crankcase one we need the Autobots believe we did not make Grimlock stupid." Spoke Krok in a cough. "The other is well it long way back to Cybertron the little bot is good with stories."

"The extractors for fuels are ready." Spoke Spinister calmly.

Krok realize they short on personal even though the machines took over Misfire job it makes harder on the other two. W.A.P. decided not to use the Autobots as part of the Scavengers but it did make them shorthanded. Misfire in truth been unreliable of late and taking boosters from overdosed mechs part of his system. Krok heard of the drones that would add to the crew manifest having thinking crew in this operation is not ideal. The sooner they run into the Autobots the sooner they can dump Rewind and Grimlock.

Krok wanted the pleasure of killing Misfire but he knew that jet torment on just begin those Nanites would wreck his memory. Misfire whole system like the other two are filled with nanites that are part of the W.A.P. it was there for the ease of temporal distortion. Also when the Nanites can take over when the ethics of the crew come into conflict. Returning to normal space and becoming part of the space time continuum never easy on the person. W.A.P. when she first came here used dead mechs but learn things that made hard to having zombies on board. Near dead mechs like the three others work so far and even then the systems have repair enough to make them too independent of the W.A.P. It is the reason why Crankcase is ideal because he needs those nanites to keep on going before his cerebro unit shorted out. W.A.P., learns of drones on junk planet and agreed that the teams needed grunts to fight who ever against them.

Hours later

Spinister walk down the cargo hold and he had questions that he wanted answered. Rewind is finish cleaning Grimlock and Krok wanted Crankcase to tend to the Autobots.

"Spinister…." Spoke Rewind half hoping the Decepticon will remember him.

"Rewind." Spoke the Copper

"Me no like this place." Spoke Grimlock harshly

"I am not overly fond of this place either." Spoke Spinister silently regarded the Dynobot for a moment before answering.

"You have questions…" Spoke Rewind looking at the bigger Decepticon

"Yes…very awkward to speak of things." Nodded Spinister. "Crewmembers memories fade from us and I know not why. Krok knows but something not right with Krok. He is different."

"Fulcrum before you wanted me to watch him?" Ask Rewind

"Fulcrum is not part of crew though." Answer Spinister

"Scents not faded though…" Snorted Grimlock looking at the helicopter. "Fulcrum scent, Misfire, and another I do not know."

"A nanite?" Ask Rewind

"It could be Flywheels…he died when ran into the D.J.D.." Answer Spinister. "Misfire came up earlier have no recollection of him being here."

"Best keep my optics open again." Spoke Rewind softly.

Rewind began to go back to the room. It still filled with junk that belong to Misfire. Perhaps the clues are in Misfire journals the Jet probably ran out of people to talk too. The early jounals are dated Rewind noted and the later ones are irregularly dated.

(Dated)

_ Time is flowing weirdly on this ship. I have lost track how long I been on this ship days, weeks, vorns, and it seems to flow into one time the now. It wanted me to forget the concept of time which is easy to do because when leave the ship it is like few deca-kliks sometimes. I remember hearing Megatron speak and wrote letters or musings of what the injustice are. I join the Decepticon cause what seem to several vorns ago but I suspected it is much longer. The stars and the patterns have change even though the time has not. My name is Misfire and that is all about what I have. _


	8. Fulcrum's Luck

Fulcrum Realistic Expectations of Himself

Stolen Ship

I should have planned this out better. The ship whole computer system is shot. A dark expression came to Fulcrum face as he thought that finding a shuttle on junk planet is a goldmine. It was not the coding is haphazard and the fact he rewrote most of it said a lot to his technical skill. Fulcrum when he repairing the ship he thought back to Misfire. Treason is second nature to Decepticon but something did not sit well with Fulcrum.

W.A.P. in truth Fulcrum thought is far scarier than the D.J.D. , which said a lot about the ship's core personality. And Misfire did unexpected stupidly heroic thing risking his life for the Autobots. First and foremost in Fulcrum he is a coward and is proud of it. Being that a hero gets you deactivated. There is nothing heroic about dying anyways. Fulcrum surmise his whole existence about his career as a Decepticon and his stint at Styx as a forced guest.

Finally a proximity alerts went off and just as big ship swallow Fulcrum's ship and the sound of being dock it soon followed. The day just could not get any worse. Fulcrum, soon find himself at a very large guns and very angry Autobots. The noisy color Autobot just smirks as he put his arms up in the air as the universal sign of surrendering.

"What is your designation?" Ask the Orange and yellow Autobot who had wonderful paint job. In Fulcrum's opinion some bots have all luck with great alternate modes and paint jobs.

"Fulcrum." Answer the K-Class. Still in the universal sign of surrender.

"I know that name before?" Spoke Whirl looking up in thought.

"Purple jet in sick bay…." Spoke Sunstreaker in a smug tone. "The one you want to skewer."

"It doesn't narrow it down a bit." Spoke Whirl in cheerful tone. "There still a good number of Decepticons I want to skewer."

"The one Fortress Maximus threaten Chromedome over?" Ask Trailcutter clarified who they are talking about.

"Your ship is dangerous to other ships." Began Perceptor looking at the small bot almost in awestruck. "It is not even space flight worthy."

"Computer glitch is frying all the systems." Spoke Fulcrum wonder if Perceptor is the only sane robot on this ship. "I took from a junk planet what could you expect."

"So you are colleague of Misfire, Fulcrum." Spoke Rodimus finally ignoring the babble.

Fulcrum scans the group of Autobots for best response to Rodimus statement. "I know of Misfire will be a more accurate statement. We did not part on the best of terms."

Rodimus cock his head in consideration but offer nothing more to say. Misfire did not say what terms they left on. "Ratchet will have to make sure clear of the nanites."

"I understood." Spoke Fulcrum nervously at the guns still pointed at him. "You said Misfire is still here."

"You seem surprised by this?" Ask Whirl perplexed by the situation. "So I am I?"

"I am." Answer Fulcrum blinking nervously at Whirl. "Misfire did something I did not expect him to do and at the same time saving both Grimlock and Rewind like that sheer act of bravery."

"I hate that." Spoke Whirl evenly with Rodimus placing his hand on a servo.

"I agree." Spoke Fulcrum in sheer disgust. "I am a coward I make no pretense hiding it and about it is so stupid being brave. In fact I like to live and overly fond of living but not so crazy about dying. Misfire faced the D.J.D. and even a bomb to save his companions. It is highly un-Decepticon like and illogical also downright foolhardy if ask me."

Sickbay

Misfire wings twitch upwards as Fortress Maximus approaching sick bay from the brig. The purple jet looks at Skids nervously and wanted him to approach closer to medical berth. Misfire systems are clean of the nanites and his systems are returning to normal and are stabilizing. Ratchet noted this is the cleanest Misfire had been in a long time both physically and mentally. His purple plating is now shiny and clean in pristine shape not a dent in it. Ratchet is never mood to talk and his staff even less so. All and all, Misfire is substantially met his match in being boredom in fact he rather have another session with Chromedome's interrogation. He finally decide to alleviate both his boredom and curiosity by searching the cabinets and drawers of Med bay.

While Ratchet is busy working on the routine checkups of the crew and did not even look up at the jet. "Put that down and close the door to the cabinet."

"I want to see what it does." Spoke Misfire in protest at the Medic's orders. Turn to see Ratchet on computer updating something wonder how he knew.

"Put it down before I hurt you." Spoke Skids his self-appointed guard.

Misfire look at Skids trying to place him before. "I know you, you are Skiddles…the smart know everything Autobot who can learn a move just watching people. You are so cool. I wish I had that ability."

"It Skids not Skiddles." Snarled Skids in a glare that could melt the toughest metal.

"We met before haven't we?" Spoke Misfire in a grin. "Here I thought you are Skiddles. Skids, I never heard of you?"

"You are my worst enemy." Spoke Skids earning a look from Ratchet and Misfire amazement. "How can you not remember my name. "

"How?" Ask Ratchet bluntly. "I mean what did Misfire do to you other than talk more than Bluestreak? Shoot worse than Swerve."

"Wow I am in the cool Decepticons department since I finally have an arch enemy." Spoke Misfire in bigger grin. "This best day ever and it is not so bad being sober."

"Ratchet thanks a lot." Spoke Skids. "Fortress Maximus, is on his way here."

"I had seen you battle a lot of things," Spoke Ratchet in a knowing smile. "that would had freeze normal mechs' processors and this one you are acting like he a second incarnation of Megatron. Misfire actually scares you and that makes me wonder."

"Don't underestimate the destruction of Misfire can cause." Spoke Skids glaring at the purple jet. "Put that down it is not a toy!" Finally grabbing the welder from Misfire and with the other hand his wing. "Or the chaos that lies in his wake."

Ratchet glared at the purple jet as Fortress Maximus enters the med bay.

"Misfire?" Ask Fortress Maximus noting the red optics are staring at him in openly intrigue look.

"I wanna to say thank you for the Energon." Spoke the Purple Jet nervously.

"You are welcome, Misfire." Spoke Fortress Maximus softly.

"I don't really need to be in Sick bay." Spoke Misfire trying to get pass the awkward stage. "I am Decepticon and I deserve to be in Brig on an Autobot ship."

"Ratchet?" Ask Fortress Maximus gruffly.

"He is right his systems are stable and I don't foresee any more problems." Spoke Ratchet looking at the bigger bot. "He wrote down everything he could before Nanites cleared his system."

"Fortress Maximus, I am a Decepticon." Spoke Misfire in cheerful and proud grin. "Please don't treat me less of one. I may not be the greatest Decepticon there is but it is one of things I am very proud of. I am not you."

Fortress Maximus glowered at the Purple Jet in darkening fury then smirks. "You are right though, Misfire. I understand what it means to have pride of whom and what you are taken away."

"Stasis cuffs." Spoke Misfire boldly. Lifting his servos to be slapped cuffs on before since I am going be escorted to the brig. "

Fortress Maximus look at the purple jet and put the stasis cuffs on. "Misfire going to the brig is not as easy many want too…."

"Yeah I know." Smiled Misfire at the Autobots. "Taunt me and throw insults…."

"It is a shame we are not better than that." Snorted Ratchet in disgust. "Before you go Max I wanted you to make sure that Misfire health is under strictest watch if there any deviation call me. Not carry him back to Med bay…"

"Understood, Ratchet." Nodded Fortress Maximus gives a gentle push to Misfire as he leads him out the door. Skids let him go of his wing with out another word.

Fulcrum watches as Misfire approaches and he gives no outward sign of recognition to the techie. It is the same Misfire, Fulcrum observes as Jet did not meet optics his guard send a shiver of fear as met the huge Autobot optics. The demeanor of the huge Autobot is strict and no nonsense and would blast either of them to pieces if they tried to escape. It reminded of Fulcrum of the guards at Styx. Rodimus nodded to the bigger bot as Sunstreaker held his prisoner tight.

"I see you are escorting Misfire to brig." Spoke Rodimus in cocky grin at Fortress Maximus. "We got another one here. "

"I can see that." Smirk Fortress Maximus giving a cold glance to Fulcrum. "I don't expect treachery from the 'Cons."

"Has Misfire giving a reason for treachery?" Ask Rodimus coolly.

"None so far that I can see.." Spoke Fortress Maxiums dully. "he is still recovering so maybe he is not up to it."

Fulcrum optics narrowed a bit realizing that this is for his benefit. Misfire is not overly ambitious for leadership roles as some Decepticons he could mention. The responses and body language Misfire been given is that he remembers the feelings that ,Fulcrum, himself created but not the bot himself. Purple jet optics are openly wary of him. What kind of games that these Autobots are playing at. Fulcrum did not see Misfire until end of the Joor where the purple jet is recharge.

AN:

It is not the cleanest in grammar department. I am guessing why Skids hates Misfire so much and keeping to IDW More than Meets the Eye. Skids does not trust Misfire at all. Next chapter the W.A.P. step up it game and the connection between the ship and Captain is more intrinsic than you think. Spinister is deciding and Crankcase is trying figure how to survive. Fortress Maximus will have more pivotal role in the future no sense having oversize paper weight. Rewind will be critical to aiding Grimlock, Spinister, and eventually Crankcase.


	9. New Insights

**Author Note: I am sorry for the length. It took me awhile to get the flow of the story. **

**OC: Is the Collector and DataTraks a.k.a. HC-17 Some of this due to an RPG where I am experimenting with these chars and how they fit. Lastly there some busy levels next November. I am starting computer tech training. **

Krok look actually happy for the WAP for once as another ship came into view on the monitors. Rewind observes the captain of the Weak Anthropic Principal with a cautious optic and fake smile at the unusual ship that came into viewscreen. The archivist did not recognized neither did Crankcase who wanted make hasty retreat or Spinister who just want to shoot it per normal response. For Krok he knew the ship and had same readings as the W.A.P. certainly both ships came from the same place of origin and the new ship is older. For once both Autobots and Decepticons with an exception of Krok, are not happy seeing the new ship.

"The ship is called the Collector." Spoke Disembodied voice of the W.A.P. as she inform the crew.

"The Collector collects beautiful things around the Multi-verse." Spoke Krok in an even tone.

Rewind listen to exchange with some thought part of him realize that the W.A.P. saw Cybertronians as nothing more than slaves. It was well formed view before the ship became injured and lost. During the Exodus from Cybertron the Neutrals fled the home planet some were lost and just vanished perhaps this ship ran across them at one point. Records of the W.A.P., Spinister accessed indicated that but the medic did not say much about it but words never came easy.

"This bad." Spoke Grimlock in a hush tone.

Rewind cock his head as he glance up the big giant not so bright Autobot with consideration then spoke. "I agree."

A smooth metallic creature appeared in androgynous humanoid form. "Ah hello my fellow Cybronex ship, I am so surprise that you there. HC come here and look what we got here."

Rewind is surprise to see a familiar face he had misfortune run in before the war. The Autobot did not conceal his disdain for the metallic life form nor his dislike. The mech face remains expressionless as if he himself pretended not to feel anything.

"The lost one isn't it." Spoke HC in a passive tone.

"Yes…..a glorious day for us and you." Spoke the Collector. "The beautiful one."

"Is your saying he is beautiful?" Ask Krok at a bit a loss.

"I collect beautiful things." Answer the Collector in a shrug. "I find the Cybertronian form in his case to be thing of great beauty. He does not care for me since never gave me his designation."

"Even ones are not for sale." Spoke the dark red mech in a dry tone.

"That where you come in…." Smirk the Collector

"Lovely." Spoke the dark red mech in a sweet tone.

"You give him much freedom Collector." Spoke the W.A.P. in awe at the red Cybertronian.

"My dear the simple they are sentient not the way we are." Spoke the Collector in a gentle sigh.

"You mean to say they are alive." Spoke W.A.P. in shock "They can think for themselves."

"They were in stasis lock and injured." Spoke the Collector. "Intelligent life form in the singular rigid form and the secondary alternate form we dictate the nanites to whatever the colony decides."

Rewind look puzzled at the strange red mech he study being archivist awhile back but it he turn out to be data thief then later Prowl black mail the mech in special ops. There was no further record of him since then he was later declared deactivated.

"You are freer than the Decepticons Rewind." Spoke the red mech looking up from his scans then proceeded to the Dynobot. "No nanites in you."

"Then why the W.A.P. chose the Decepticons over the Autobots?" Ask Rewind

"I don't think they see the factions in Cybertronian cultures." Answered the red mech

"Your accent is gone." Spoke Rewind

"It is still there…."spoke the red mech in an even tone. "the Collector testing the vocal translator out." Taking piece of jewelry off handed it to Rewind. "Ah much bettah now?"

"It seems the real you, Datatraks." Spoke the archivist

"Hmmph haven't been call tha in long time." Spoke Datatraks in another shrug. "As for the Autobots who knows Rewind why the W.A.P does what it does. Mah impression they crave energy is much as we do for Energon."

"You are saying the answer lies in the motivation." Spoke Rewind irritated.

"It usually does." Spoke Datatraks "Tha ships themselves act like hosts or an outer shell for the nanites the collective is what they are."

"Small creature do damage." Snorted Grimlock in contempt

"So they see us as vessels." Spoke Rewind in thought. "Misfire is an object to used and discarded at a later date. What makes you?"

"Like Misfire Ah'll will be discarded." Spoke Datatraks sadly. "Ah hated them but Ah regret leaving others in their tentacles. "

"Collector tired of you." Spoke Rewind looking at the red mech. "He could have given you to another but why bring you here."

"Tha Collector is better than most." Spoke Datatraks looking Rewind reading his disgust. "Most do not evan recognized us as sentient species. There are some who like the W.A.P. take pleasure in forcing us do their bidding. Tha why the Cons' here seem ta fear the W.A.P. and have no choice. Ta let go of Misfire meant that the ship had no resources to collect ' im."

"So if the W.A.P. goes back with the Collector…." Spoke Rewind looking at DataTraks "it will take the 'Cons with it."

"No…jumpin takes energy." Spoke Datatraks shook his head in a negative. "Collector is trying to get W.A.P. let us all go. Tha W.A.P. will not t be taking em t collective so they will deactivated or abandon. We add weight for each jump takes more energy."

"Grimlock find friends…." Snarled the Dynobot in anger

"Yah mean Slag, Snarl, Swoop and Sludge?" Ask Datatraks perplex "Sure big guy."

"Who they?" Snorted Grimlock looking at the smaller red grounder in a great deal of suspicious

"The images that Misfire gave you." Spoke Rewind patiently

"Like Grimlock big…" Spoke the Dynobot in a toothy grin. "Them family! Grimlock friends are Misfire, Fulcrum, Spinister, Crankcase and Rewind…."

"Ah feel for ya small dude." Spoke Datatraks looking a little lost at the Dynobot.

Lost Light

Misfire decided since his time in the Brig is most boring time he spent ever. It finally occurs to his processor that some bots are not meant to be good. Chromedome is a welcome relief but only stated his memories are like another person memories and not his own. The guards got wind of guarding Misfire is another form of punishment it is worse being in company of Swerve. Huffer told the jet in no uncertain terms that if he didn't shut up he would rip his vocal processor out. As for Skids, he was no show for the most part took Misfire pads and said nothing to the jet.

"So how do you handle it being quiet?" Ask Swerve of idle curiousity

"Crankcase made me write journals." Answer Misfire

"Journals hunh…" Spoke Fulcrum begin to realization. "All those datapads in your quarters are all journals. I guess not having someone to talk to wears on you."

"Spinnie and Crankie were always busy." Smiled Misfire in big goofy grin. "The Flywheels wanted to talk about Primus and praying to the gods for redemption. It was….."

"Religion guys, give me good gun and a weapon any day. "Spoke Whirl coming into the brig. "They do make good target practice to shoot at."

"My feelings are the same." Spoke Misfire in a wide grin as he sat cross legged at inches away from the force field. "Some of it was stuff the W.A.P. made us do." His grin faded and the optics dulled in response. "It hurts a lot sometimes to think about it."

"Fortress Maximus likes you." Spoke Whirl in concern tone

"Fortress Maximus understands the hurt and pain." Spoke Misfire softly. "If weren't for that we would never had any sort of contact other than guard and prisoner."

"You know sometimes, Whirl, you are complete aft." Spoke Swerve in an annoyed tone.

"Emotions like that are pains to deal with and I was trying distracting him." Spoke Whirl in an even tone.

Fulcrum and Misfire exchange a glance meaning they don't believe Whirl for a klik.

"Hmmph it is like saying that Grimlock has the best interest of the Cons at spark." Spoke Swerve in sarcasm and also in a huff.

"Eh we have Grimlock with us and he is not himself." Spoke Misfire raising his servo. "I dunno according my entries about him we found him on Planet Clemency and on World Sweeper where freakishly weird experiments were happening."

"Grimlock's processor is not working right." Supplied Fulcrum in a sigh

"It never did." Spoke Whirl in perplex tone.

"He practically damage where he can't tell friend from foe." Spoke Fulcrum in a rush.

"He hugs us…." Spoke Misfire in a grin. "Not rip us part and spit us out what his normal reaction to the Decepticons. He did try to do it with D.J.D., and he did perhaps some Enforcers and I guess it is more of personal dislike than a faction one."

Rungs Office

Fortress Maximus sat in a chair as Rung began his session and the counselor for once did not ask him about his role in the cell regarding Misfire to the Med bay. It made Fortress Maximus processors itch with curiousity as Rung discussed various things.

"Are going ask about Misfire?" Ask Fortress Maximus curiously

"I know you well enough Max that you will tell me why." Answer Rung in calm tone

"People wander if I becoming a sympathizer to the Decepticons." Spoke Fortress Maximus in slight puzzled tone.

"It is more to it than that." Spoke Rung as he nodded at the assessment. "You learn to hate needless suffering of others and does not matter the faction."

"Misfire understands the spark pain that memories bring." Spoke Fortress Maximus in a nod. "He is behaving like a model prisoner. It is not the real Misfire he just tired of fighting for the whims of mad ship. Right now the W.A.P. is just as evil as Overlord is and that has to be dealt with. I learn my time at Garrius 9 that the Autobots are not always been heroic and turn blind optic. It is not that I don't believe in the cause but some of the people led me question their motives."

Rung secretly smiled to himself at Fortress Maximus perspective and observation about mechs around him and he had begun relating to others. "Picking your fights Maximus?"

"Yes." The Answer came.


	10. Sides are Drawn

Misfire felt he owed the Autobots something as he ponders in the cell that the security team of Lost Light put him in. Looking at the ceiling counting the cracks in the plates he just realized how bored he is. Talking to Fulcrum is out and pretty much with the other Decepticons in the Brig. Rung kept coming by asking questions on how he feels right now. Misfire ponders why the others can never get Rung's designation correct when it was rather dull and short. It is perfect designation for Rung the unassuming smaller mech that people mistaken for non-threatening.

"Good cycle…" Spoke Rung calmly.

"I was thinking about you." Spoke Misfire not even stirring.

"Really?" Ask Rung speculative. He is opinion that Misfire far more shrewd and intelligent than he lets on. In fact the all talking Misfire did let nothing of great importance out or even reveal the Jet's inner feelings. "What did you decide?"

"That under all the façade of calmness and non-threatening…"Spoke Misfire shifting to looking at the diminutive mech. "that you are far more dangerous than you let on, Rung."

"That is not only decision you came up with." Spoke Rung as his optics narrowed a bit.

"True enough." Nodded Misfire in a cheerful grin

"Why not say it?" Ask Rung

Misfire gave a nod to Fulcrum and look at the other cells in the wing. "Too many audio sensors."

Rung look around and he almost forgotten that he is in the brig and many of the prisoners are listening in. Misfire is clever Decepticon but he pick up some things that his fellow crew members had not and the small psychologist had work hard to conceal. It is not the fighting skill that Skids hates Misfire for it keen ability to see beyond the surface that is a bit unnerving. If anything this Mech is a survivor and most people over look him. Not standing out made this Decepticon into a survivor.

"You are correct." Spoke Rung in a faint smile.

"Whatever, it does not matter." Spoke Misfire getting up. "I gave Roddy all I knew about the W.A.P. and yes it serves my interest having the ship stop."

"No warm fuzzy feelings." Spoke Fulcrum coldly.

"Yep." Nodded Misfire "Nothing more than the fact there more Autobots than Decepticons and the W.A.P. is a threat to all."

"Of course you wouldn't want to be considered a traitor to the Decepticons." Spoke Rung

"He is already on the list for D.J.D. so that does not matter." Spoke Fulcrum in a shrug

"Because of the W.A.P.?" Ask Rung unaware that Rodimus knew this fact.

"I am not sure what the D.J.D. knows about the W.A.P…."Spoke Misfire looking at Rung in slight amusement. "it was because we ed Fulcrum there out on Clemency to escape from them. Fulcrum is convicted here of Cowardice and it is reason he is a K-class."

"K-Class is not a reward but a punishment." Spoke Rung in shock

"Yes." Spoke Fulcrum in mild disgust. "It is wish of Megatron to have you die in the glory for the cause. I am rather deeply attached to living."

"How do know this Misfire?" Ask Rung curiously. "I mean you said you don't remember anything."

"I actually don't but I wrote a ton of entries in my journal." Smirks Misfire

W.A.P.

Datatraks look at the Collector in undisguised disgust. The nanite filled robot merely ignores the glare of the Cybertronian glare and went about studying the energy of the W.A.P. looks grim.

"Datatraks I know your glaring at me." Spoke the Collector

"Ah'm wondering what ya up too." Spoke Data Traks in a frown.

"You took off the language inhibitor of improper grammar." Spoke Collector in resignation.

"Tha nothin wrong tha way Ah speak." Snarled Data Traks

"It is something of beauty has a bad accent." Spoke Collector. "If you must ask my concern is the W.A.P. is unstable core which can rip the dimensional part of this universe to shreds."

"Tha ain't good." Spoke Data Traks

"Too much of the Nanites are in the Cybertronians." Spoke Collector bring up images of Rewind and Grimlock. "Except these two and the W.A.P. has preference for the purple insignias not the red."

"Tha have different meanings." Spoke Data Traks

"It does not really matter to the Collective." Spoke the Collector

Data Traks knew that the Collector is through talking and is about to give an order after spending Deca-Vorns with the group of Nanites. When the Collective is spoken it meant serious business and huge amount of trouble lies ahead. Machine life, in some cases were less than nothing to the nanites and ironically the organics of Galactic Council held Cybertronians higher regard. The Collective has very little love for the Galactic Council.

"You are thinking again." Spoke the Collector in a huff. "I need you to focus on the task, I want you to find the real Krok."

"Real Krok?" Ask Data Traks

"The one in charge of Crankcase and Spinister is not real one." Answer Collector without looking at his companion. "The memory patterns of Cybertronians would degrade over time. Even though we can raid your memories but the process requires continue imprinting of codes. I surmise the real Krok has to be here on the W.A.P. some where. Take the Rewind or Grimlock with you."

"Rewind it is then."Spoke Data Traks

The Cargo hold

Rewind did as Crankcase asked going through the multitudes of journals that Misfire wrote. It is first time he ever read anything other Megatron propaganda that was personal of nature. It made him wonder if he read journals from an Autobot the same views would be expressed. Misfire slowly became a person not some Decepticon who is a nameless evil. The hurt of racism stung in words of the flier. In all things the Decepticon enjoyed the people for the most part. Autobots and Decepticons are not born from the spark but how people choose to live their lives. Rewind allowed his cerebro circuits drift to Chromedome hatred of the Decepticons if he read this would change him. The archivist was at a lost to answer the question.

Then there is Data Traks the thief shows up and turns out to be a captive by an another being similar to the W.A.P. the memory told him not trust the red car. Prowl blackmail the thief into joining the Autobots. The archivist's wonder how many so called willing Autobots were manipulated in joining the cause by circumstance or Prowl. Misfires ramblings were more important than the musing of past events.

Skids feature prominent in the early writings of Misfire and in fact he admired the outlier. Rewind found that what traits that Misfire admired were more of compassionate nature which would put him at odds with some of the Decepticons. Misfire filled the journals with detailed observations.

"I am empathizing with Misfire." Spoke Rewind after hearing a knock on the door.

"Rewind, are you busy?" Ask Data Traks

The small archivist looks at the harried Autobot. "The Collector had given you a set of orders." Takes the pad from the car and nods. "I see. Misfire's writings pointed to where."

"What of Grimlock?" Ask Data Traks

"Some things require gentle touch." Spoke Rewind "The fact the Scavengers can handle the Dynobot and keep them occupied while we search works."


End file.
